The Best Brother (title work in progress)
by Hamil-trash-NGBPN
Summary: When Kaito feels down about his brothers not hanging out with him, The master decides to creat a new brother who adores Kaito. But what happens when terryfing lengths are token to prove the new brothers love for kaito? Rated T for "yandere violence" Some what Taito x Kaito Mainly Kaito x Akaito
1. Im alone

It was a beautiful day, sadly no one knew what was to come.

Kaito had been feeling down at the Shion estate. His friends didn't visit him much since they were busy, His master wasn't able to visit until 2 weeks.

he had brothers.

he had Akaito, but all they ever really did was fight, not to mention, Akaito always went out and didn't come home till maybe 2 in the morning and completely drunk.

He had Nigaito, but he was young and often sick much. Kaito was afraid that he would accidentally hurt him.

He had Kikaito, but he was energetic that kaito could hardly keep up with him.

Then he had Zeito...but he was...Zeito.

Kaito just sat at the table sighing and eating a bowl of ice cream.

But then...

There was a knock at the door. Kaito quickly finished his ice cream and got up to open the door. To his surprise it was Master.

Kaito pulled him into a death hug. "Master! You're here! B-but I thought you weren't coming for another 2 weeks!"

Master chuckled "I know, but I decided to take some time if to visit my favorite vocaloud family!"

Kaito smiled brightly hearing those words "that's great Master, please come in"

Master stepped inside while Kaito went to make tea, after awhile they had finished there tea and were now just chatting.

Master asked "so how have your brothers been...now that I think of it, where are they?"

Kaito sighed "okay I guess...Nigaito and Kikaito went to the park, Akaito is sleeping off one of his legendary hang overs, and Kami knows where Zeito is"

Master frowned "oh...I take it your not very fond of them?"

Kaito shook his head "oh no, there my brothers and I love them but...I...I can't help but still feel lonely..." he said lowering his head

Master nodded "Kaito...I've been thinking about something...you said you've been lonely, right?"

Kaito nodded as Master continued "well...lev been considering creating another Kaito model...if that's okay with you"

Kaito smiled "that's perfectly fine! But...do you promise that he will hang out with me?"

Master nodded "I guarantee you, I'll come up with something"

Kaito hugged Master "Thank you thank you!"

Master hugged back "Ofcourse Kaito, anything for you...now, I have to get going the sooner I leave the sooner your new brother will be created" with that Master left.

Kaito was now exstatic as he texted Nigaito and Kikiato the great news, they replied a few minutes later with a simple "cool" and ran to Akaitos room Kicking the door wide open!

"rise and shine!" kaito yelled happily

Akaito yelped waking up to see his excited blue-haired brother. Akaito groaned in annoyance "Rise and shine your ass.. The fuck, you know not to wake me up when I have a hangover...ugh, and my head still hurts" he complained.

Kaito just kept smiling "You can't ruin my good mood!" he said in a sing song fashion "because guess what?" he said

Akaito rolled his eyes "what?"

Kaito sighed but maintained his happiness "master came by and well, now we're getting a new brother!" he jumped in the air to show his excitement.

Akaito stared "so? We have like 4 of those" he groaned laying back in bed pulling the sheets on top of him and muttered under his breathe "great another piss ant..."

Kaito rolled his eyes and left his room and went to search for Zeito.

He found Zeito just outside his room leaning against the wall looking just as emotionless as ever playing with his yoyo

"hey Zeito!" Kaito waved at him. Zeito barely looked up before resuming to play with his yoyo.

Kaito approached him and spoke "hey Zeito! Guess what?"

Zeito just stared at Kaito, Kaito felt as if he was turning into stone by just looking at his red eyes with a dark scribbling shadow outline.

Even though he did feel uncomfortable speaking with the silent Shion his joy did not falter "were getting a new brother, isn't that great?" kaito said. Zeito shrugged, blinked, and continued playing with the yoyo.

Kaito sighed but looked at him "are you...happy?"

Zeito just looked at him before maneuvering the yoyo to hit Kaito in the face.

Kaito finally let his smile disappear "yeah...Akaito felt the same way"

Finally Kaito went up to his own room thinking to himself "heh, so I guess no one is excited but me..." Kaito thought some more and realized "well, if no ones happy but me, the I'm going to be the best most welcoming brother ever for when the new Shion gets here!"

"SHUT UP KAITO!" Akaito yelled in annoyance

Kaito the realized he was thinking out loud and settled down into a chair. He drew a small picture of what he thought his new brother would look like and smiled

"I'll be the best brother for you"

* * *

 **Oh my god, I'm alive, and writing?! Yeah I surprised myself too, any way this is a new story I'm doing for Vocaloid, because I love the Shion brothers! Stay tuned for the next chappy. I also want to thank the lovely Miss. Bloody vocaloid for allowing me too use Zieto (I hope I portrayed him correctly) I do not own vocaloid or any of these characters, all I own is this tablet and an Alucard cosplay costume**

 **Mata Ashita**

 **-Sushi**


	2. The new Shion

**-7 days later-**

It was 4 in the afternoon, and Kaito was waiting by the door for Master and his new brother. He turned to look at his other brothers who were with him. Kikatio smiled while Nigaito had made tea for master and the new comer but Zieto and Akaito didn't seem excited.

Even with the approval of two brothers he felt that he needed Akaito's the most. Zeito never made a fuss about anything except for when he hit him with the yoyo the first time he found out they were getting a new brother. Yet, after that Zeito seemed fine with it.

Still, Akaito was the first duplicate of himself, they spent more time as brothers then the others. sire, Akaito mainly went out and at times and ,occasional, accidently hurt Kaito in a drunken state, but, Kaito just needed the red headed Shions approval for everything. Kaito went into a deep thought about it before shaking his head and spoke "so...what do you guys think the new brother will be like?"

Kikatio, of course, was the first to answer "Oh Oh Oh Oh! I bet he's going going to be the ABSOLUTELY most FUNNEST PERSON EVER!" He yelled causing a glass to break and Akaito covered his ears.

Kaito winced at the loudness but chuckled "that's great Kikaito, at least someone's giving them a chance" he glared at Akaito hoping to get his point across.

Akaito rolled his eyes "Big deal, we gotta new brother. All it means is another pain in the ass for me!"

Kaito groaned and looked at Zeito who just shrugged.

Just as Kaito predicted.

Kaito felt a tugging on his scarf and looked down at the youngest Shion, Nigaito.

He smiled "Yes Nigaito?"

Nigaito fidgeted a little before speaking "Onii-chan, do you think the new brother would like me?" just at that moment Nigaito sneezed into the over sized sleeve of his coat.

Kaito patted his younger siblings head. "Yes Nigaito, I am 100% sure that he'll love you!"

Nigaito smiled before they heard a knock at the door.

Kaito gases and turned to open it "That must be Master!"

Sure enough on the otherwise of the door was master and another person. he looked to be in his twenties and exactly like Kaito, except, this person had Dark purple hair and the same white coat with Purple trim, he even had spurs white version of the Shion scarf. His eyes were closed.

Kaito could only assume it was his new brother!

Nigaito was already the first to run and hug the new Purple Shion "Yay! A new Onii-chan!"

Kaito and Kikaito chuckled while Master began to speak "Good morning boys, I would like you to meet the newest edition to the Shion family."

Kaito pried Nigaito off the Shions legs "that's great Master!"

Master turned to look at the Shion "Activate" he said simply.

When she did, the new Shion opened his eyes revealing they were the same shade of purple as his hair and he stood up straight "Model S001F, Taito Shion, activated" he stared at Kaito specifically while the others stood there

Akaito pushed Kaito "well you're the one who wanted a brother, so go talk to him."

Kaito shot him aloof before approaching the new Shion "um hello?"

The new Shion smiled "greetings. My name is Taito Shion. "

"why is he acting so...simple?" Kikaito asked

Master went and did something to the back of his neck "sorry for the formality guys, when I said activate it only turned on his basic programming. Give me a minute to activate his whole system"

After she did she moved away from Taito as he blinked.

Taito suddenly let out an "Eee!" and hugged Kaito tightly

Master chuckled "Well, he's fully awake now"

Kaito stood shocked as he was hugged by Taito who spoke "I'm so happy I get to meet you finally! The girl who created me said you were amazing Master Kaito!"

Kaito pushed himself off the new Shion "wait! What? Master? Me? No She is master" he pointed at the girl who created all of them

Master asked Kaito to talk to her in the hall.

-a few minutes later-

"so his programming says that...I-I'm his master? But why?!" Kaito asked frantically

"Well simply because Kaito. You told me that none of the Shions seemed to really care to be with you, right?"

Kaito nodded as master continued "So with that thought in mind I've programmed Taito to see you as Master, to adore"

Kaito smiled nervously "is that's good idea?"

Master nodded "I would believe so. There's no harm to be done"

The blue haired Shion thought for awhile but soon brightened up "Okay master, if your absolutely sure of it, I guess I'm Kaito-Sama?"

Master nodded

-in another room-

Taito was looking around the new house

Akaito tried speaking to him "Hey um...so your'e Taito. Right? I'm Akaito" he stuck his hand out for him to shake as Taito turned with a book in his hand

"Where has Master Kaito gone?" he simply asked not even acknowledging his hand.

Akaito spoke "Oh, well, he's talking with the REAL Master."

Tito looked at him "what do you mean real? Kaito is my master. is he not your Master?"

Akaito shook his head "No. Kaito is my brother. Master is that girl who created you."

Taito looked conflicted "b-but..."

Soon Master and Kaito returned to the room that the other Shins were in. "allow me to clarify" Master said politely "I am the Master of Kikaito, Kaito, Akaito, and Nigaito...but...Kaito is the official Master of Taito"

"yup and in happy about it" Kaito smiled at Taito.

once again, Taito jumped on Kaito in a bear hug "Yes! Master Kaito! I promise ill make you happy!

Kaito hugged back with a warm smile on his face "that's...great"

 _"I promise the same...I finally have a brother who appreciates me...I won't let you down"_ The Blue headed Shin said to himself

* * *

 **Yay! Second chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. The first strike

Finally the two Shion brothers stopped hugging.

Kaito spoke "So Taito, how would you like to have a grand tour of the mansion?"

Taito smiled happily, his purple eyes shining bright "I would love a tour, master!"

Kaito smiled as he turned to Akaito "Akaito, would you like to come with us?"

Akaito rolled his eyes "yeah fine, whatever"

After awhile Kaito had shown him every room in the house while Akaito just followed them bourdly.

"By the way Taito, where at the last room" Kaito said as he stopped at a white door with a purple "T" painted on it.

"What is this room master?" Tito asked with curiosity

Kaito smiles sweetly "isn't it obvious, its your room Taito"

Taito smiled "oh! ofcourse! how silly of me...ofcourse I need my own room"

Kaito laughed but Akaito only roles his eyes with an annoyed groan.

Taito opened thee door. he looked around at type room. It was painted purple and it only had a dresser, a closet, a night stand, and a bed.

he looked around amazed "you even got the color perfected, master!"

kaito spoke "yes well my master told me what color scheme he was going to create you with so I took liberty of painting the room the same shade." he explained "I gave you the basics of a room, but you can decorate it any way you like. okay,Taito?"

Taito turned with a heartful snipe and once again hugged his brother "Thank you, Kai-cha ...I mean, master." he blushed

Kaito spoke up "w-were you about to call me K-kai-chan?" he began blushing as well

Taito shook his head "N-no!"I d-dint mean anything by it...um...M-master" he blushed trying to keep his already stirred emotions together.

"Well alright" Kaito smiled and sighed before leaving "ill come check on you later." he gave one last loving smile.

Taito closed his eyes dreamily as he made sure the smile was forever burned into his head.

Akaito was left standing in the doorway. Before he left...Taito made a note, he already did not like Akaito. he wondered if he did anything to Kaito.

he peered outside his door to see something quite disturbing.

"Your a FUCKING needy idiot, do you know that?" Akaito yelled at Kaito

"well excuse me, but I-" he didn't finish as he was slapped across the face by the Red headed Shion who continued to yell at him. Kaito only agreed quietly as he hid his face from him. No other Shion except the three where there at the moment.

Taito grew with rage as he watched his master in pain. He looked around from the door entrance for something, anything to help defend him.

eventuallybthis ended and a tearful blue headed Shion ran to his room with out another word.

Akaito turned to leave to his room.

Taito called out in a sickeningly sweet voice "Akaito could you help me with something?"

Akaito groaned "the hell do you want?" he was welcomed with a sharp pain in his shoulder and Taito with an angry expression on his face.

Akaito looked down as he saw an ice pick buried in his shoulder. he let out a lowscream but it drifted and dissolved in the large empty room.

he barely whispered "W-where the duck did y-y-you get that?"

Taito spoke "oh...well, Kaito made some lovely carvings in my bed frame and he left the pick here. Amazing what he can do with the wrong tool...he really is so talented."

Akaito rolled his eyes "oh give me a break!"

Taito leaned in "Listen. to. me Kaito is a wonderful master...and if you ever hurt him again...there will be no **mercy**."

Akaito stared as he let go and the ice pick left his skin.

Taito gave another smile. Instead of the innocent sweet smile he gave Kaito, a sick grin crossed his face. "Do you understand?"

Akaito ran as fast as he could and didn't look back. He ran into his room and contemplated what just happened.

* * *

 **Hey sorry about the sucky end. But ill work on it!**


	4. Triggered

Three months had passed since Taito moved in, since Kaito became a master, Since Akaito...had the incident with Taito.

After that Akaito ofcourse was quite and stayed away from both Kaito and Taito.

Taito because he want sure if he would try killing him again and Kaito becuase...he quite genuinely didn't want to hurt him again.

Not becuase it triggered Taito but rather, he realized just how horrible he was to Kaito. the drunken nights, the beatings, the... everything. Yet kaito managed to smile at him everyday.

Least to say, Akaito hated himself for what happened. he had once tried to make amends but even the sight of Kaito brought up the ice pick incident (which Taito kept in a drawer)

He was truly at a stand still, and it wasnt just him. ever since he got here he made any and every excuse to get everyone away from Kaito.

He always goes an extra mile for him and treats everyone else like they were dirt!

Akaito remembered once that Kikaito tried to talk to Kaito once, but he could see Taito gripping the ice pick he had out and he mouthed "I will end you" so Kikaito walked away but he looked disturbed.

Akaito was snapped out of his thoughts when the said yellow-haired Shin tapped his shoulder "hey Akai-chan...can you do me a favor?" he asked

Akaito nodded "sure, what is it?"

kikaito handed him some money "well since my license is revoked um...could you go to the store and buy me an airhorn?"

Akaito asked "how was your license..." he let out an irritated groan "why do you need an air horn?"

Kikaito giggled "no reason" he was quite honestly a goddamn terrible lier.

Still, Akaito was just as big a prank puller so he aloud it and went to buy the air horn.

~smoll time skip~

Akaito had gotten back and handed Kikaito the airhorn. What follower next would not be pretty.

Kaito walked down the hallway after taking a shower and was back in a casual outfit; A blue and white shirt with blue pants and shoes.

Kikaito went up to him and said "Hey Kaito. You missed a spot"

Kaito looked himself over "um...w-where?"

Kikaito laughed "Right there!" he pulled out the airhorn and blew it right in kaito's face. This started him so badly that he stumbled down the stairs painfully and landed on the floor both a scream. he was holding his leg in agony.

Kikaito ran down the stairs to try and calm him down. "W-what happened?!" he asked panicked and worried

Kaito looked up with tearful eyes "I-I think I broke my leg" he winced at the pain. Kikaitio helped him off the ground and called for Akaito.

Akaito stepped out "what is i- KAITO! what happened" he ran over to them as Kikaitio told him they should get the the doctors.

~another smoll time skip~

They were at the doctors. Kikaito, Akaito, and the others were all sitting around. Soon visiting hours were over and everyone left. Except for Taito and Akaito.

Taito asked "Master...exactly what happened?"

Kaito spoke "oh I never told you? well One of kikaito's stupid pranks happened and I tripped down the stairs and broke my leg." he looked angry "im just so mad at him!"

Taito listened to Kaito intent except for the fact that he was thinking some horrible thoughts in his mind.

"Don't worry master. Ill...t-talk to him about that" he twitched when he said "talk" and left before Kaito could say anything. It was then just Kaito and Akaito. So eventually Akaito turned away and left.

Taito was back at home slightly twitching as his eyes had shrunk a fraction. He though in his mind " _how could I let master get hurt. I should have been there. I could have helped him_ " he said as he slowly dug his ice pick into his shoulder. He then realized, it wasnt his fault. It was Kikatio's fault. He was the one who made Kaito fall. He made Kaito break his leg. Taito stopped the ice pick and pulled it out if his arm. He went over to a picture of him with Master Kaito and the res of his "brothers." He took it out of the glass framing and carefully stabbed out Kikatio's face with his ice pick.

Taito spoke softly "I have to make sure this doesn't happen again...oh and there's only one way to make sure if that" he began stabbing out the others faces in the picture except Kaito "isn't that right my precious...Kaito~" he said looking at the picture.


	5. The first kill

It was a bright sunny day, and the whole family was somehow happy...not for long. Kaito had been away for awhile since he went go visit his friend miku leaving Akaito in charge...which was not a good idea.

Kikaitio say on his bed playing with the same air horn he surprised Kaito with. A soft knock could be heard at his door and he got up to open it. It was Taito. He stood there in his white and purple coat, his purple eyes shining and a cheery smile on his face "Hey Kikaito! I wanted to ask you something"

Kikaito smiled "really? what is it?"

he smiled coyley "do you want to play a game?"

Kikaito smiled with glee from ear to ear "Aw Heck YEAH!" he pumped his fist in the air. He jumped around excitedly and Taito turned "follow me, we can play in the forest" he smiled although he wouldn't see the small malice that dripped from the smile.

Kikaito skipped out with him.

~smoll time skip~

They met together in the forest. Kikaito seemed nervous since Taito was holding a blindfold in his hand the whole trip to the forest. He barely spoke at all on the way as well making it an very awkward silence for him. They stopped walking when they got to a small clearing, they were as well next to a shed. Kikaito for some reason was a little more nervous then before.

Taito smiled "so, ya know what we should play?"

"Hide and seek?"

"my thoughts exactly. ill go first you count to 10 and try and find me" he said as Kikaito covered his eyes and began counting.

When he opened them he went to looking around for Taito and found him rather quickly. This went on for awhile about 7 minutes before Taito spoke up "How about...we add a little twist"

"sure what is it?" Kikaitio asked

Taito held up the blind fold from earlier. "you go hide, and ill put on this blindfold so its harder to find you!" He smiled widely. Kikaitio caught on "Oh hey thats a great idea!"

Taito red the blind fold around his purple eyes as he counted to 10. it took a little while for him to find Kikaitio. they did this for awhile until it was Kikaitos turn.

the golden haired shion put the blindfold on carefully making sure he couldn't see anything.

"alright now...count to 10" taito said calmly. Kikaito obeyed and started counting.

After awhile, Kikaito was stumbling around trying to find Taito. "T-Taito? where did you go?" he said worried. in the meantime that Kikaito was looking for him, Taito went by the old shed, he went inside and picked up an axe. he looked at the blade carefully grinning as he twitched. He walked out of the shed dragging the axe along smiling. He hoped that Kikaito couldn't hear.

Kikatio was still looking for him "Taito? Taito?" he sounded worried

"Oh Kikatio! ~" he said in a sing song fashion as he sped up running to him.

Kikatio was touching a tree thinking it was him "oh Taito where are you!?"

Taito responded "right" he stopped with the axe raised up "HERE!"

Kikatio fell to the ground. a sharp coals metal entered the back of his head and he was killed instantly. The bandanna finally uncovered his eyes. they were wide open showing his dull, frosted, dead yellow eyes. He was stuck in place/ The force of the axe driving into the wood.

Taito smiled as he watched the blonde corpse fall to the grassy earth. blood pouring out from where his neck and his head sepereated.

he picked up the severed head of his brother whispering "this is what you when you torment my sweet lovely Kaito" he smiled insanely. His eyes suddenly grew wide "shit!" he clearly did not think this through very well.

He quickly ran into the shed looking foe a shovel. with it he dug a crude grave and dumped Kikatios body in. luckily he was far enough from the blow that not alto of blood splattered on him.

Strangely he did not bury the head. Instead he put it in a bag and began walking home. smiling.

* * *

 **yes i know this chapter was a piece of crap. but i will try!**


End file.
